some best friend! XP
by Ldelavalliere
Summary: NO SUMMARY..MUST READ TO FIND OUT! :


**WARNING: SUPER OOC ON SAKUNO...that's because i really don't like writing about stuttering girls...so yeah..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis...T-T**

**WELL THEN...READ!**

* * *

Hi! I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. I'm in my junior year here at Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku for short. I like a lot of things, like books, Ponta, tennis, manga, anime, etc. I hate a lot of things, like ghosts, the dark, creepy fan girls AND boys, beeyotches, club practices and homework. Oh, and RYOMA ECHIZEN. THAT BASTARD.

Ryoma Echizen. My best friend since freshman year. Or at least my ex-best friend.

Wonder why "ex"?

Here's what happened.

-flashback-

I was walking toward the girl's tennis courts when…

"Sakuno-chan, watch out!"

I turned and got hit by a really REALLY hard tennis ball.

"Ow!"

"Gomene, Sakuno-chan! I was doing some walling and, um…a…a cat...yeah that's right…a cat jumped and hit the ball with it's...umm...tail...yeah! I mean, it couldn't have been me. I was hitting the same spot over and over again. You see?" he pointed at a black spot on the wall.

Leave it to Horio to make some stupid excuse. That spot was the exact same spot Ryoma was hitting last week.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Err, Sakuno-chan, I want to make it up to you! I'll treat you to some cake tomorrow after school"

"Sorry, but Ryo—"

"Onegai-shimasu!" he bowed down

Sigh. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!"

I walked off to the courts.

-after practice-

I changed to my uniform and went to the gate. It was where I always waited for Ryoma to come. Ever since some guy tried to stalk me, grandma insisted that he would accompany me home since he was my best friend. I tried to say no, but Ryoma backed her up. So here I am now.

I looked up and saw rain clouds.

_Crap .Ryoma better get here soon or I swear to God…_

"Sakuno-chan!"

Oh no. that voice.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Horio.

I turned and put on the best smile I could.

"Yes?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Uh, no, sorry, Ryoma's gonna walk me home."

"Oh okay."

He walked off with an umbrella.

_Dammit Ryoma, get your stupid arse here NOW._

Still no sign of him.

_Um, please?_

I turned, still no one.

_That's odd. He's usually early…unless…_

I walked to the direction of the courts and found his tennis bag and cap.

_What the…?_

I continued walking, and it started to rain. I got closer to the courts and guess what I saw.

our…I mean YOUR favorite tennis player holding hands with Sumi.

Who is this "Sumi"?

She's the girl I've always hated since birth. And I mean HATE. We're at war. And Ryoma PERFECTLY KNOWS THAT.

So he has no excuse as to WHY THE FREAKIN HELL HE'S HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT BITCH!

_Deep breaths Sakuno, deep breaths, come to think of it, if I throw my racket at him, I'll finally be able to get back at—_

_STOP IT SAKUNO! HE'S YOU BEST FRIEND!_

_So why is he with HER? Some best friend. _

_BUT STILL!_

_Then I'll just throw it at Sumi then._

_GOOD IDEA. :)_

I took my racket out and realized I wasn't THAT strong. So I picked up a tennis ball, threw it up and…

"OOOOOOWWWWCCCCHHHH!"

Ha. Bitch got served.

Ryoma looked this way…and the look in his eyes was murderous.

_Oh crap._

I ran as fast as I could home. When I arrived, I changed into my pajamas and dropped on my bed.

_Why was he so concerned? And come to think of it, why were they holding hands? _

I felt my heart in knots.

Did I forget to mention that he is, has been, and will still be (for a few years, maybe) my crush?

I don't mean the "Oh Ryoma-sama, marry me!" kind of crush, just the "He's the only guy I can talk to." kind.

Anyway…

I repeated the events over and over again in my head. I just can't believe it. I mean, hell, EVEN RYOMA HATES HER. I really can't understand why he would be holding hands with HER. He couldn't possibly be in love with her…could he?

Grrrrr. Stop thinking about it. STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. IT.

I turned the aircon on and closed the windows.

_All I need is a nice good rest, and I'll be able to get over it soon._

I turned the lights off and dropped head first on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-end of flashback-

-The next day-

6:00 a.m. I was already prepared and ready to go. And classes started at 8. Good. That way I won't see Ryoma on the way.

You see, for the past two years, I always walk to school with him. But not today.

Yep.

The "little rest" didn't work AT ALL.

Sigh.

_Deep breaths._

I took the shortcut to school.

When I arrived, I went directly to my classroom. I dropped my things on the floor and rested my arms and head on my desk. I took out my iPod and played my paramore playlist in maximum volume.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to sleep. I tried everything I could just to block out my thoughts. Hell, I even played Bullet for my Valentine songs. And I swear I felt my eardrums pop after the intro of "Tears don't fall".

I felt a tug on my feet. I looked down and saw Karupin, Ryoma's cat. Which means…

I turned and saw amber eyes.

I turned back to my desk and pretended to sleep.

Ryoma touched my hair with his racket.

"Oi."

I didn't move.

"Oi, Sakuno."

Still I didn't move.

"Look at me."

I looked up and glared at him. I stood and went to the rooftop. No way was I talking to that bastard.

I lay down on the granite floor and looked up at the sky. It was blue.

_How ironic._

I closed my eyes. Hayley's voice was ringing through my ears.

_Cause I'll never let this go,_

_But I can't find the words to tell you,_

_I don't wanna be alone,_

_But now I feel like I don't know you._

Yeah. The world is a total pain. Even paramore is mocking me. Great.

Then, something, or SOMEONE was blocking the light.

I groaned.

He pulled one ear phone from my ear, lay down beside me and listened to my music.

"This is pretty good. Who sang this?"

I pointed at the iPod. He took it from my hand.

"Ah, paramore."

I ignored him.

Then…

Silence.

For a few minutes, we stayed that way. Staring at the blue sky, backs on the cold floor, Hayley singing in our ears.

"Why'd you do it?"

_Groan. This is just so great._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why'd you hit her on the head with a tennis ball?"

I shrugged.

"Sakuno."

"…"

"Sakuno."

"…"

"Sakuno!"

"WHAT?"

"Why did you hit her with a tennis ball yesterday?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that question."

"You're my best friend. I think that comes with the package."

"WELL SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!"

I stood up, took the earphone off and ran to the door.

And that was the time I totally despised his reaction time.

He grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"What do you mean 'some best friend'?"

"…"  
"Sakuno."

"…"

"Sakuno!"

"I'm sorry, okay! For hitting her and shouting at you, and running away like that! Now can you please let me go?"

"Yada."

I groaned.

"Answer my question."

"I just screamed random things, okay?"

"I don't believe that."

"Well that's your problem."

He leaned in closer to my ear and said…

"But since you like me so much, isn't that your problem too?"

He leaned back and smirked at my blushing face.

"Who said I liked you? Huh? Psh. As if."

I looked away and tried to hide my blush with my bangs.

"So you don't like me huh?"

"NO!"

"Well then you won't mind if I do this?"

He touched my cheek, making me face him, and kissed me.

Kissed me.

Ryoma kissed ME.

RYOMA KISSED ME.

He broke the kiss and stared at me with those amused eyes.

"So, do you like me now?"

"N..no.."

He kissed me AGAIN.

"How about now?"

"I..I already said no!"

He leaned in closer and touched my forehead with his.

"You know, I'm never going to stop kissing you until you say yes."

I blushed beet red.

"FOR THE LAST TIME RYOMA, ..YOU."

"Why not then?"

"WHY IN HELL'S NAME WOULD I LIKE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME BACK?"

"How sure are you that I don't like you back?"

"Well if you did, which I AM SURE YOU DON'T, you wouldn't have made me wait in the school gate, you wouldn't have let me worry about where you were, you wouldn't have let me go home under the rain, soaking wet and alone, AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HELD HANDS WITH SUMI!"

I was crying now. Stupid tear ducts have a mind of their own.

I looked up at Ryoma's face and saw a smirk.

I was enraged. I just spit out a lot of my secrets to him and this is the reaction I get?

"Dammit Ryoma! I like you, fine, but you don't like me so just LET ME GO!"

He caged me to the wall and started kissing me.

I tried to push him away, but he was too damn strong.

_Or was I just too weak and hesitant?_

He kissed me harder, his left hand on my back, going up my spine, and tangling my hair.

_Oh to hell with pride._

I kissed him back, my arms going up to his neck, holding on to him as if he was my only lifeline. He pulled me closer and kissed me more passionately.

And then..

I realized I needed to breathe.

I broke the kiss and panted.

He laughed at me.

"What?"

"You're panting."

"I can see that you bastard. It's YOUR fault!"

"No it's not. YOU were the one who kissed me back."

"Whatever."

He stopped laughing and held my face with his right hand.

"Sumi is my cousin, and SHE was holding MY hand."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You could've told me this earlier!"

"Well if I did, you wouldn't have confessed, now would you?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

He put his finger on my mouth to shut me up.

"Don't worry, I like you too."

And he kissed me once more.

* * *

**Aw God, i can't believe i wrote that cheesy part. I blame . You evil EVIL girl. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
